riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rohar Federation
The Rivera Federation Military is the main defense force of planet Rivera formed during the time of about 990,000,000BE. They were basically the most powerful army in the history of Space conflict until The Rise Of The Federation Strike 7 Came Into Power On December 20th, 2158, And later over powered everything In the Universe Of Hora. They seemed to be unstoppable until the War was brought upon Earth and was later backfired to Rivera which lead to a complete Earth Invasion Of Rivera during the early 2200's they were forced to pull underground in 2289 In order to escape Earth's fiery rage and later became an army of Zombies that still have the abilities that they still have had during their invasion Of Earth in 2164. Founding Norman Herman was a local construction worker during the years of Rivera's Colonization during 991,000,000BE when the Early Humans left Beltlogger 12 in order to go planet side in an attempt to colonize the Giant rock which will later be known as Rivera. After Norman Herman worked with the Rania Union in order to found Rivera, Norman demanded a Military power in order to replace the Beltlogger Confederacy, In 990,000,000BE Norman gathered a large bulk of newly constructed Battle androids in an attempt to form a new Military Power in order to defend Rivera, while the Beltlogger Confederacy, continued to watch over the Asteroid Colonies. By mid 990,000,000BE Norman tested many of them in War Simulators and In certain terrains across Rivera. After a huge success their serious testing began. Testing however became halted due to the Beltlogger Confederacy Invading Rivera's Continents Of Cloud Rama, and Beltlogger Sector, initiating the War On Sectors. After 2 Years of heavy damaged in both Continents the Rivera Federation proved to be victorious against the Beltlogger Confederacy, causing the mir dissolution of the B.C., and the Founding of the Rivera Federation Military. Military 'Infantry & Legions' The Rivera Federation Military is made up of different types of Battle Droids known as Re-enterprise Fighters. The Androids are designed, with special types of armor and Weaponry, Each one programmed with a special type of V-6 Chip into their CPU's where they can map out their basic functions, for war. The Rivera Federation at the time of BE - BC consists of a grand total of 900 Legions, but the numbers began to reduce during the Platinum Wars , and the First Gornon War, losing a grand total of up to 8 Legions, but was considered to be a minor issue that later grew up back to 900, during the reaming years of Before Christ. They are well armed and ready for just about any war that comes their way, for the Rivera Federation brought about an end to the Beltlogger Confederacy in the Years of BE During the War On Sectors, making it the most of their Android Infantry Units one of the most well trained and advanced Military Unit On Rivera. 'Air force' 'Navy' 'Space Navy' 'Ocean Navy' Wars 'War On Sectors' 'Railora Wars' 'The Platinum Wars' The Platinum War (August 15th, 20GA - December 4th, 18GA) Was A War Between The Rivera Federation And Dogorna Pirates For Control Of Sierra during the Grand Advanced Era, Sierra was A planet Rivera Colonized In 15BE, The Pirates Unleashed Major Attacks In Sierra's Orbit but were always repelled by the Superior Rivera Federation Space Fleet. The Pirates However began To gain the Upper hand and later was able to Enter Sierra and Occupy The Entire Planet Within 2 Years Of Bloody and Enormous Conflict Sierra Was Remained In Pirate Control Until The Events Of The Rivera Federation War Which will Occur Many Millenniums Later. 'The First Gornon War' The First Gornon War was an Interstellar war between the Rivera Federation and the Grant 7 Empire for total control of Earth during the time of the Cambrian Period In 542,000,000BC. The Rivera Federation Have colonized Earth during the years of 99BE, and remained on the planet even as it first formed building special fire proof machines in order to survive the massive eruptions that occurred all over during the years of it's formation. After surviving endless waves of ancient beasts during the Paleozoic period including their great extinction after the clash Of the Earth Continent;s had begun, the time of the Cambrian has than begun which another Alien Race known as The Grant 7 Empire discovers Earth location and send forces to make the planet a colony of theirs only to end up in an all out war with the Rivera Federation who had been there first. A war between Machines and the Ancient Beast Of the Cambrian Period was now on. 'The Second Gornon War' Agile War Was the first Riverian Civil War between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Rangerian Forces. The Rivera Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Tundra, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Rivera. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rangerian armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rivera Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rangerians in that continent like they did in their colony of Tundra. War Of 1211 'World War II' 'Universal War' The Rivera Federation War Birth Of The Federation Strike 7 The Rivera Federation Clone Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2154, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with The Continentals, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Helior Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continental Forms of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2158 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland and he later became known as Dictator Highland seconds later the rest of the Continental's including the Soul Walkers, Horcuba Hallwoiea Williams, Shadow Horde and Markana Gunghollow Williams. Within Months Europodia, Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. The Rivera Federation War (January 1st, 2164 - April 14th, 2289) Was a war between Rivera and Earth, when Team Encore Was Reprogrammed To Conquer Earth and Rid It of all It's Life. The Rivera Federation however was basically Re cloned out Of Team Encore and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Earth Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation Home world Of Rivera The Brutally Enraged Earth Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in history that aliens from another galaxy entered the Universe of Hora. The Rivera Federation Antics were so cruel and angering that the People Of Earth continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight the For the Rivera Federation and their Acts Of Aggression To The Human Race, because of this Earth was no longer showing any Mercy There People Just As The Rivera Federation Did To Them On Their Planet Such as Brutal Massacres. 'Collapse Of The Federation Strike 7' The Encore War The Hail War Final War ''Fire Arms and Equipment 'The After Era''' Category:Organization Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Factions